A jamais
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté. Ecrire sur une relation incassable. Entre eux, tout est intense. Bien trop intense. Positif ou négatif, ils ne peuvent pas s'ignorer. Ils sont liés, irrémédiablement.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Loyauté**  
 **Ecrire sur une relation incassable**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qu'ils savaient, tous les deux, c'était que leur relation ne se terminerait jamais.  
Elle pouvait changer, évoluer, mais ils étaient liés pour l'éternité et ce depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Au premier jour, ils avaient été curieux. Côte à côte chez madame Guipure, ils s'étaient observés et jaugés. L'instant était passé, et ils avaient oublié tous les deux.

Leur seconde rencontre avait déterminé le début de leur relation : la haine. L'un avait insulté les amis de l'autre. L'autre avait refusé de serrer la main du premier. Et leur opposition avait été immédiate et totale.

Tout au long de leur scolarité ils avaient été en compétition. L'un contre l'autre. Au Quiddich, ils mettaient toute leur énergie à se mesurer, n'hésitant pas à prendre tous les risques dans leur compétition.  
Ils y mettaient tout leur cœur, toute leur énergie.

Entre les compétitions de Quiddich, ils se battaient. S'affrontaient. Ils étaient incapables de s'ignorer. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, l'affrontement commençait. Les insultes pleuvaient, puis les sorts. Parfois le corps à corps.

Leurs amis n'étaient là que pour les séparer avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, mais ils n'avaient pas conscience de tout ça. Seul l'autre importait.

Leur haine était l'élément invariable de leur vie. Ils étaient toujours là pour l'autre, en quelques sortes. Il n'y avait pas une journée sans que les yeux d'émeraude croisent les yeux d'acier. Et ça les rassurait.

La guerre pouvait bien se déchaîner, tant qu'ils se haïraient tout irait bien.

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin. Et pour eux leur enfance prit fin brutalement lors de leur sixième année. Cette année là, l'un des deux commença à ignorer l'autre. Et tout changea.

Harry Potter savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malefoy. Le Prince des Serpentard avait commencé à l'ignorer et semblait avoir perdu de son arrogance légendaire.  
Et que dire de ses amis, qui au lieu d'être d'accord avec lui le sermonnaient en lui disant de profiter de la tranquillité gagnée.  
Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de tranquillité pour lui, juste de l'inquiétude. Il se demandait ce qui se passait.  
Son monde si prévisible s'écroulait si Malefoy ne réagissait plus.

Alors, il prit sur lui et commença à espionner Drago Malefoy. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le blond l'ignorait soudainement. Pourquoi il avait changé de comportement d'un coup.

Et inlassablement, il se dissimulait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, prenait la carte des maraudeurs et arpentait les couloirs, suivant la silhouette mince du jeune homme.  
Quand il rentrait enfin dans la tour Gryffondor, Ron l'ignorait et Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste... l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de chercher à nouveau son attention.

Depuis quelques temps, il envisageait de coincer Drago dans un couloir pour exiger des explications. Pour le bousculer et savoir pourquoi il avait l'air d'aller si mal. Et étrangement, il avait besoin de l'aider. Besoin de retrouver son ennemi tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son projet à exécution Parce qu'un jour, il trouva Drago Malefoy dans les toilettes des filles aux côtés de Mimi Geignarde. Seul. En larmes.

Des larmes de désespoir. Des sanglots qui le secouaient entièrement. Et Harry se sentit démuni. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer de le voir ainsi, et il n'avait qu'une envie, lui hurler qu'il allait l'aider. Mais ils étaient ennemis...

Quand Drago le vit, le chagrin se mua en colère. Et alors qu'ils se battaient, Harry se sentait soudainement plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.  
Il ignorait qu'au même instant, Drago oubliait ses tourments, alors qu'une euphorie étrange l'envahissait. Il se sentait vivant et libre pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'il jeta le _Sectumsempra,_ Harry fut horrifié de voir Drago à terre, se vidant de son sang. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas le blesser ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que le sort qu'il avait trouvé puisse avoir ce genre d'effets...  
Rogue arriva et sauva Drago. Peu importait tout ce qu'il se passerait puis qu'il irait bien...

Harry mit une semaine entière avant de se décider. Il avait longuement hésité, mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était plus forte que le reste.  
Aussi, il profita d'un moment où il était seul pour suivre à nouveau Drago Malefoy. Et alors qu'il passait devant un couloir désert, il l'attrapa et l'entraîna avec lui.  
Étrangement, le blond ne se débattit pas. Il ne sortit même pas sa baguette.  
Il se contenta de lui faire face, impassible, plantant ses yeux si gris dans ceux d'Harry.

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa. Ils s'observaient, avidement. Puis, Harry murmura des excuses.  
\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que ferais ce sort.  
Drago haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien, se contenta d'incliner la tête, montrant qu'il avait prit notes des excuses du brun.

Avant que Drago ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Harry prit d'une inspiration subite lui tendit la main. Enterrer la hache de guerre, repartir ensemble sur de nouvelles bases. Voilà ce que voulait dire cette main tendue. Oublier l'affront fait des années auparavant, entre deux gosses de onze ans qui découvraient la vie.

Drago resta les yeux fixés sur cette main tendue, abasourdi. Au moment où Harry allait abandonner, il saisit la main tendue. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau.  
Un sourire hésitant prit place sur le visage d'Harry. Les traits de Drago se détendirent et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.  
\- Amis Malefoy ?  
\- Potter... Je suis un Mangemort et tu es l'Élu...  
\- Alors ça sera notre secret.  
Une fois de plus, Drago resta muet d'étonnement.

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé et consentit à expliquer.  
\- L'autre fois dans les toilettes, après t'avoir lancé ce sort... Quand je t'ai vu te vider de ton sang, j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu n'as pas choisi. De la même façon que je n'ai pas choisi mon camp. Ce sont les actions de nos parents qui ont décidé pour nous. C'est pour ça que nous risquons nos vies, tous les deux, sans avoir eu notre mot à dire.  
\- Tu oublies une chose Potter. Toi tu es l'espoir et moi les ténèbres.  
\- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, Malefoy. Fais attention à toi.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent après un dernier regard.

Pour tout le monde, leurs amis les plus proches y compris, rien n'avait changé. Hormis le fait que la haine n'était plus présente dans leurs yeux. Et que dans le cœur du garçon aux yeux gris un fol espoir naquit.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, ils n'eurent pas possibilité de se parler. Harry était malade à l'idée de savoir Drago au bord du désespoir et aux mains de Voldemort.  
Drago était malade à l'idée qu'Harry croit qu'il avait tenté réellement de tuer son mentor. A l'idée que le brun pense qu'il était un traître.

Harry quitta Poudlard sans regrets pour la chasse aux horcruxes. A chaque instant, il trouvait le courage de continuer à se battre en se disant qu'il était maintenant le seul à pouvoir innocenter Drago. Il espérait juste arriver à temps.

Quand les rafleurs les capturèrent, et qu'ils furent enfermés au manoir Malefoy, il espérait que son ami secret ne serait pas présent. Mais son souhait ne fut pas entendu. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, vert contre gris. Et ils restèrent silencieux.  
Quand Bellatrix commença à secouer Drago pour avoir une réponse, que Lucius insistait, Harry caressa un instant l'idée de se dénoncer lui même. Mais Drago lui sauva la vie. Il ne l'identifia pas. Mieux : avec son "Je ne sais pas", il lui faisait gagner du temps. Tant que le doute persistait, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas le tuer ou le torturer.

Il se laissa désarmer par Harry avec une facilité déconcertante et leur regard parla pour eux. "Sauve-les" pour l'un. "Je reviendrai pour toi" pour l'autre.

Harry les sauva, tous ces prisonniers des cachots du manoir. Et Drago sentit l'espoir renaître en lui. Ce fut l'espoir qui lui permit de supporter les Doloris de Voldemort. Et avec soulagement, il fut renvoyé à Poudlard.

Bien que séparés, les deux amis, anciens ennemis, sentaient que la fin approchaient. Le dénouement, celui qui déciderait de leur avenir.

Le jour de la bataille, Drago reçut l'ordre de retrouver Harry Potter et de le livrer. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'Harry devait mourir, il eut l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Mais sous le regard paniqué de sa mère, il hocha la tête et partit à la recherche de celui qui devait tout changer.

Qu'ils se retrouvent devant la salle sur demande était en soi un signe. Une façon de boucler la boucle, lui qui y avait passé tant de temps. Il dévia habilement les sortilèges de Crabbe et Goyle d'Harry pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé, mais ne put rien faire contre le feudeymon.

Alors qu'il escaladait les objets présents dans la salle, il se disait qu'au moins il allait mourir honorablement. Même si Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Drago l'avait protégé comme il l'avait pu. Mais rien ne pouvait être fait contre de feu dévorant qui brûlait tout sur son passage.

Une main saisit la sienne, et il se projeta à l'aveugle sur le balai qu'il devina. En se collant contre lui il soupira.  
Il aurait du s'en douter que cet idiot ne le laisserait pas brûler...  
Il lui cria d'aider Goyle et il se détendit quand Harry hurla quelque chose à deux autres silhouettes.  
Harry lâcha un instant le balai pour presser sa main et Drago se laissa aller contre son dos. Soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient encore en vie tous les deux.

Juste avant qu'ils n'atterrissent il lui murmura "Sois prudent" avant de reprendre son masque de Mangemort obéissant.

Crabbe était mort, et Goyle inconscient. Il regarda Harry et ses deux amis partir en croisant les doigts pour que rien ne lui arrive.

Harry en rejoignant le champ de bataille espérait que tout se passerait bien pour Drago. Et sans une hésitation, il sortit de la sécurité toute relative de Poudlard pour faire face à Voldemort.

Lorsque Narcissa se pencha sur lui, il fut surpris de la voir prête à l'aider. Et alors qu'il aurait aimé lui promettre qu'il protégerait son fils, il ne put que murmurer que Drago était vivant.  
Sans hésitations, Narcissa Malefoy trahit Voldemort.

La suite resta floue pour lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir. Contrairement à tant d'autres, il survécut.

Quand ses yeux accrochèrent un regard gris si familier, le soulagement l'envahit. Il lui offrit un sourire soulagé, une promesse non formulée de se retrouver. Puis il se laissa emmener par ses amis.

Drago le regarda partir, heureux de le savoir vivant. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de ses parents.  
Quand les Aurors l'emmenèrent, il s'attendit à le voir venir. Quand il se retrouva à Azkaban, il s'attendit à sa visite. Puis l'espoir le quitta.

A son procès, il fut emmené pieds et poings liés. Il gardait la tête haute par pur réflexe, mais il ne voyait rien ni personne. Il n'entendait pas les insultes ni les menaces.

Face aux juges, il resta silencieux, n'essayant même pas de se défendre.

Quand le silence se fit dans la salle, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réagir.

Il leva la tête pour trouver les émeraudes si familières qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir. Il imagina une hallucination, due aux nuits sans sommeil.

Mais Harry Potter se posta devant lui et demanda sa libération. Simplement. Il l'innocenta pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Il raconta qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Que sa mère lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il parlait calmement. Posément. Mais avec une intensité effrayante.  
D'un simple geste il balaya les objections. D'un mouvement du poignet il libéra Drago de ses entraves, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre tout le monde. Magie sans baguette... Quelque chose qui ne s'était pas vu depuis bien longtemps dans le monde de la magie.

Lorsque les deux garçons s'enlacèrent heureux de se voir, un bref murmure parcourut la salle.

Ainsi donc, Harry Potter avait accomplit un autre miracle : il avait fait libérer le fils d'un Mangemort et Mangemort lui même.  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice, vert contre argent, et Harry transplana en l'entraînant avec lui.

Harry dut faire face à la colère de ses amis. Les Weasley au grand complet tentèrent de le faire changer d'avis.

Étrangement le soutien qu'il reçut vint d'Arthur. Arthur qui avait été opposé à Lucius. Le sorcier défendit Drago et déclara faire confiance au jugement d'Harry.  
Cette prise de position suffit à apaiser George, Bill, Charlie et Molly.  
Ron ne se calma pas vraiment bien que sous l'influence d'Hermione, il consentit à fermer les yeux sur la présence de Drago Malefoy aux côtés de Harry.  
Ginny quand à elle ignora toutes les tentatives de modération. Elle refusait la présence de Malefoy en liberté et jurait qu'elle le ferait enfermer.

Malgré tout les choses s'apaisèrent. Le monde sorcier prit l'habitude de les voir rire ensemble. De les voir vivre ensemble dans l'ancienne demeure des Black.

Ils savaient l'un et l'autre sans jamais en parler qu'ils seraient toujours inséparables, jusqu'à leur mort. Leur relation était aussi intense qu'avait été leur haine... parce qu'entre eux, cela ne pouvait être autrement. Ils étaient liés. A jamais.

* * *

 **Une petite review si vous avez aimé (et même si vous n'avez pas aimé ...) Merci !**


End file.
